In the field of transfer devices, there are several devices that provide the possibility of moving people from one place to another, by means of a crane or davit.
The most typical devices are the basket-type devices. Several options can be found in this kind of devices. The most commonly known is the “Billy Pugh” device, which is a rope basket with a solid base. This is a very basic choice, as people to be transferred are just standing and need to hold on to the device, with no security attachments, no ergonomic positioning nor any protection against external impacts.
Other devices, such as those described in documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,710, describe improved devices adapted to transfer objects which can be secured or even a seating assembly to provide a quite comfortable and useful position for people who are being transferred.
Nevertheless, these devices provide limited protection during the transfer, which may compromise safety in challenging environments such as harsh weather areas.